world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
010714libbysami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering sanguineOracle SO at 22:13 -- 10:13 AA: Hello Libby! 10:13 SO: T.T . o ( Sami. Hello ) 10:14 AA: How are things with you? 10:14 SO: T.T . o ( Lovely. Balish is here, everything is perfect. :) You? ) 10:15 AA: Oh, that's nice! I guess he finally got a chance to be with you without putting you in danger! 10:15 AA: Things are good for me. But actually, Balish is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about! 10:15 SO: T.T . o ( Oh? ) 10:16 AA: Null and I were talking (she says "hi" by the way), and she said that she's worried about Balish, and actually. 10:16 AA: So am I. 10:16 AA: Because it sounds like he had another "episode" like the one at Troll Christmas. 10:17 SO: T.T . o ( Yes, we're dealing with it now. ) 10:18 AA: And Null thinks, and I agree, that he really needs a moirail to help talk him through his emotions so he can handle them better. 10:19 SO: T.T . o ( Hmm. That's up to him. ) 10:19 AA: But she said that for trolls, "setting people up" is something that people already in their other quadrants are supposed to do or something like that. 10:20 AA: So she would feel inappropriate setting him up on pale blind dates or whatever the troll equivalent is. 10:20 SO: T.T . o ( I see... ) 10:20 SO: T.T . o ( so you're telling me ) 10:20 AA: Because you're already in his "flushed" quadrant, right. 10:21 SO: T.T . o ( So wait ) 10:21 SO: T.T . o ( you want me ) 10:21 SO: T.T . o ( To hook you up ) 10:21 SO: T.T . o ( with my PARTNER? ) 10:21 AA: No, not me! 10:21 SO: T.T . o ( Ugh ) 10:21 AA: I don't think I would be a very good moirail. 10:21 SO: T.T . o ( Who am I supposed to "hook him up" with then? ) 10:21 AA: I don't get the whole thing at all. 10:21 AA: To me their "pale" thing just sounds like friendship. 10:22 SO: T.T . o ( yes ) 10:22 SO: T.T . o ( Friendship ) 10:22 SO: T.T . o ( that's fine ) 10:22 AA: But they treat it like some kind of platonic romance thingy. 10:22 AA: Like they ONLY have one friend that they talk to about certain problems. 10:23 AA: But yeah, we're not really sure who to set him up with! He apparently doesn't respect most trolls. 10:26 AA: Do you think there's anyone else he would really respect enough to want to share his problems with? 10:29 SO: T.T . o ( . . . ) 10:29 SO: T.T . o ( I will ask. ) 10:30 AA: Okay. We're just worried about him and really want to help. But I don't think trolls like talking to people about this stuff if they talk to OTHER people about their problems, too. 10:30 SO: T.T . o ( I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with the thought of him ROMANCING anyone else. But I will see what I can do. If my partner has a need, it's my duty to see it fulfilled. ) -- sanguineOracle SO ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 22:30 --